


He won't bite

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Reader/Characer Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, fluff ball, reader/character fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“what if he laughs at me.” You asked, voicing a concern that had previously only been kept deep inside your head.</p><p>“I’ll punch him.” Danny reassured with a crooked smile. “Come on—Girl up! I’m sick of watching you stare at him like he hung the moon. He’s just a guy, a dorky, somewhat attractive if you’re into that kind of thing guy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He won't bite

You know it’s pointless, this stupid crush you’ve had on Stiles Stilinski since the freaking third grade. You know that it’s stupid and it’s only going to end in heartbreak most likely self-inflicted because he doesn’t acknowledge your existence enough to even reject you.

You aren’t even on his radar.

Why would you be? You’re no Lydia Martin. Not that anyone could even compare to Lydia Martin in any way shape or form, but trying to steal his affections from someone that perfect—you might as well be in love with a brick wall. It’s about as likely to return your affections as Stiles is.

He talked to you once.

Once—you’ve been going to school together for 12 years and he’s spoken to you once.

It was the best day ever though, even if he was just asking you where a classroom was. Even though you just stared at him with your mouth gaping, tripping over your words before pointing down the hall. It had been the best day because he had flashed you that smile. The goofy one that took over his entire face.

He had said “thanks” before straightening his backpack and rushing off in that direction.

So yes, there was a part of you that knew this was pointless.

But there was also the part of you that had decided that you were a senior in high school and it was damn time to get over your stupid fears and at least speak to him.

You could be friends right?

Friends would be good.

You have stuff in common, well… at least you think so. He’s dorky, and cute, and always somehow shrouded in mystery. But you can talk to him.

“He won’t bite.”

Your head snaps up from where it had been settled, eyes glued unsurprisingly on Stiles.

“Oh—hey Danny.” You muttered.

Danny was a good enough friend, the guy was nice. Even nicer after Jackson had moved to London and he had started making his own friends. You just happened to be one of them, though you could never tell how close you were really. Danny had tons of friends, everyone loved him. It was impossible to not love Danny, the kid was a saint. A hot, gay saint who gave the best fashion and relationship advice all whilst reminding you that he could totally kick your ass any day.

The kid was kind of intimidating.

Especially when he knows who you have a crush on, which he does. He knows who has a crush on everyone. Stupid Danny.

“He doesn’t bite.” He said again, tilting his head towards Stiles.

You rolled your eyes, you knew that of course. There was really nothing to fear about Stiles, other than conformation that you have no chance in hell with him. Which is… well terrifying.

“What if I want him to?” you said winking, trying to throw Danny off.

It didn’t work.

He laughed, “I’m sure he’d be down with that.”

You glared, Danny wasn’t doing anything wrong really. He just, he thought it was so easy. He had an excuse to talk to Stiles. They were friends.

You—weren’t.

You were invisible.

“what if he laughs at me.” You asked, voicing a concern that had previously only been kept deep inside your head.

“I’ll punch him.” Danny reassured with a crooked smile. “Come on—Girl up! I’m sick of watching you stare at him like he hung the moon. He’s just a guy, a dorky, somewhat attractive if you’re into that kind of thing guy.”

You took a deep breath, nodding.

“alright.” You said standing up, “promise you’ll hit him if he laughs at me.”

“yes.” Danny said laughing a little and pushing you across the hall lightly, “go get him tiger!”

You can do this.

You can do this.

You ca—

You can’t do this.

Panic settled in a few feet from the lockers where Stiles was laughing with his friends. Gesturing wildly between Scott and Isaac, loud booming laugh and heart melting smile plastered across his face.

Nope.

Can’t do this.

You almost turned around before Danny’s words rang through your head, “Girl up!!” 

You took a deep breath.

“Hey Stiles.”

Oh god.

What if he ignores you, what if he doesn’t remember who you are—what if he’s interested.

Your brain short circuits with that new possibility.

Oh god!

What if he actually likes you, what are you going to do then?

Your heart rocketed through your chest and you tried to ignore the knowing look that Scott and Isaac were sharing. They couldn’t know that your heart was beating out of your chest it’s not like they’re werewolves or anything.

You almost snorted at the thought.

Werewolves, yeah right.

“Hey.”

Stiles was smiling.

Stiles was smiling at you.

Oh god.

You’re going to kill Danny.

Why did he make you do this?

“You can’t kill Danny; he’s the best goalie we have.” Stiles said with a smirk. “Plus talking to me can’t be that bad a punishment.”

“Did I say that out loud?” you said hands flying to cover your mouth.

He laughed.

“Yeah.”

You felt all the blood in your entire body flood to your face, you’re surprised that your head didn’t explode right then.

“Right… I’m gonna go before I say something more embarrassing.” You said turning only to be spun back around by his hand on your wrist.

He’s touching you.

Stiles Stilinski has his hand touching your wrist.

It’s official.

You can now die happy.

“Did you need something?” he asked, honey brown eyes sparkling.

Never before have you felt such a compulsion to giggle, god. He turned you into such a sappy puddle of love goo.

“I—uh.” You paused.

It was now or never.

Danny would never forgive you if you gave up this opportunity.

“areyoubusyfriday?” you said rushed, staring intently at the floor. Trying not to focus on the fact that he still hadn’t let go of your wrist even though there was really no reason to still be holding onto it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” He said, face doing that cute crumpled thing it does when he was confused.

God you were so gone on this kid, it was embarrassing.

“Are you—uh, busy? On like… Friday?” you said purposefully slowing down your words.

“No I’m free. Do you need a tutor or something, because I’ve got to be honest Lydia probably knows what she’s doing better than I do.” He said smiling.

“No—it was supposed to… never mind.” You said trying to pull away before your face flushed against your will once again; you made it about three feet before he caught up with you.

Stupid track.

“did you just try to ask me on a date?” he asked face screwed up in confusion.

“it doesn’t matter, you don’t have to explain. I get it—“ you started only to be interrupted.

“I’d like that.” He said grinning.

Your heart stopped.

Like… actually you really think it stopped. You should go see a doctor about that like… yesterday.

“really?” you said with a tentative smile.

“really.” He said grinning and leaning forward to press his lips awkwardly to your cheek before rushing down the hall after his friends. “I’LL PICK YOU UP AT EIGHT!” he yelled back over his shoulder.

You flushed because not only did you have a date with Stiles Stilinski.

But now the entire school knew.

This—this was the best day ever.


End file.
